1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid powertrain that improves fuel efficiency and convenience of mounting a motor by adding a hybrid structure to a manual shifting mechanism of a double clutch transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, it is increasingly necessary to improvement fuel efficiency of vehicles in order to cope with high oil price and environmental restriction of CO2 and environmental vehicles of which the amount of noxious exhaust gases is reduced and the fuel efficiency is improved, such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, have been continuously researched and developed.
However, for electric vehicles, since the battery or the motor that is the important part for driving a vehicle is very expensive, the price is higher than common vehicles using fossil fuel so that environmental vehicles are not popularized.
Under the present situation, it may be the best to improve efficiency of internal combustion engines or increase power transmission efficiency of powertrain systems, as the best practical measures for improving fuel efficiency of vehicles.
On the other hand, a transmission of which the efficiency of the driving system is the highest is the manual transmission and a double clutch transmission (DCT) base on the manual transmission also has high power transmission efficiency relatively to an automatic transmission or a CVT (Continuously Variable Transmission).
As described above, it is possible to improve the fuel efficiency of common vehicles equipped with an internal combustion engine, when using a hybrid type of transmission implemented by combining a motor with a DCT having high efficiency.
FIG. 1 shows a hybrid type of transmission implemented by combining a motor with a transmission, in which a motor 3 is disposed between an engine 1 and a transmission 2 and power from the engine 1 is transmitted to the transmission 3 through the motor 3, or power for operating the transmission 2 is transmitted only by the motor 3, with the power from the engine 1 cut.
The structure shown in the figure, however, has a problem in that the overall length L of the engine and the transmission increases because the motor is disposed between the engine and the transmission. Therefore, it doesn't matter when the entire front-rear length of the transmission is small, but when the length of the transmission is large, it is difficult to mount a motor.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.